


Come Again?

by TricksterBitch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: And the one time Jack appreciates it, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rhys and his big mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterBitch/pseuds/TricksterBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times for Rhys to let his mind wander and let his brain to mouth filter go down, this might be the worst. Or the best, depending on how he looked at it later.</p><p>Right now, though, he really wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. That would be nice.</p><p>----</p><p>Or the one where Rhys accidentally calls Jack daddy, and Jack kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSourFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/gifts).



> Inspired by an idea [TheSourFruit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourFruit/pseuds/TheSourFruit) had on tumblr where Rhys lets a little something slip, and Jack won't let it go. Set post tftbl.
> 
> Welcome to Hell, enjoy your stay.

Of all the times for Rhys to let his mind wander and his brain to mouth filter go down, this might be the worst. Or the best, depending on how he looked at it later.

Right now, though, he really wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. That would be nice.

All movement from the man above him halts, an undignified whine rising from him at the loss of friction, even as he feels the rush of embarrassment wash over him like a tidal wave. Jack's intimidating presence hovering in front of him isn't doing anything for his rising nerves, and he can feel the intensity of Jack's gaze on him even with his own eyes now screwed shut. The CEO's grip on his waist tightens a fraction. "Come again? What did you just say, princess?" His hands slide down to grip his ass cheeks, digging blunt fingers in meanly and making Rhys groan. "N-nothing. I d-didn't say anything."

It's really difficult to think straight with Jack's dick buried in him, honestly.

Jack's fingers curve tighter against his skin, the threat of nails cutting into his back side, a sharp gasp escaping him involuntarily. "J-Jack," His hands grip at the other man's broader shoulders, trying to silently urge him to _please move_ , "I said Ja-Jackie."

He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, another wave of white hot embarrassment surging through him at the poor attempt at covering up what he'd said. Rhys knows Jack isn't buying it, if the chuckle he hears is anything to go by. He manages to open his eyes warily, looking carefully back at Jack's mismatched gaze, knowing with just one glance that Jack isn't going to let it go. His smirk is positively cruel, and Rhys can already tell that he isn't going to last long against whatever method of interrogation Jack is going to use.

"Hm, no I don't think so, kiddo," His fingers curl into the meat of Rhys' ass, nails pressing sharp crescent shaped indents into the pale skin, "And we're gonna stay just. Like. This. Til you spit it out." Rhys swallows audibly and tries unsuccessfully to move his hips, but there's no wiggle room with how solidly Jack has him anchored between him and the desk, and all he gets for his efforts is the sharp sting of Jack's nails digging in harder.

"C'mon, Rhysie. Just tell big bad Jack what you said, and we can get back to the _real_ fun." His tone is almost convincing, and he uses his solid grip on him to spread the boys cheeks to accentuate his point. Rhys shudders and lets out a pathetic little noise as he leans forward and plants his head against Jack's collar, mumbling something against the other man's skin. Jack's brow arches and his smirk turns into a smug grin, knowing he's about to get exactly what he wants, as usual.

"Sorry pumpkin, I didn't quite catch that." He flexes his fingers one more time, digging his nails into the younger man's ass harshly, and yeah that's gonna leave some marks but it's got the kid writhing and gasping, shouting out his answer. "Daddy! F-fuck I- I called you daddy!"

Jack's clawed hold lessens instantly, instead kneading Rhys' abused cheeks and huffing out a laugh. "Y'know, that's actually kind of doin' it for me." Rhys lifts up his head and looks at Jack incredulously, opening his mouth to say something when Jack finally pulls his hips back and thrusts into him harshly, the CEO's voice coming out as a growl. "Say it again." 

All the air in Rhys' lungs feels like it's been punched out of him, but he still manages to gasp out a breathless _'Fuck'_ and tilts his head back, holding onto Jack's shoulders as if he's the only thing anchoring him down. Rhys would like to say he had some kind of internal conflict about it, but he figures if it's gonna get him fucked, what's he got to lose? So he licks his lips and looks at Jack with half-lidded eyes, only his reddened cheeks giving away his embarrassment. "Daddy? You like that?" 

No sooner has it left his lips Jack's letting loose a groan and touching him all over, hands sliding up his sides and over his back, the older man leaning in to drag his tongue up the side of Rhys' neck. “Yeah, baby." Jack thrusts into him shallowly and sets his teeth into his skin, just hard enough that Rhys cries out at the not quite pleasure-pain, "Daddy likes.”

There's a soft whine and Rhys drops his hands from Jack's shoulders to lean back on the desk, forcing Jack to follow him and plant a hand on the desk by the younger man's head, the other back to gripping his waist. Rhys mumbles it again- _'Daddy, please,_ ' and the sound Jack lets out rumbles against his skin as he presses his mouth against the black tattoo circling the side of his throat, sucking a dark mark into the skin.

"Please what, kitten?" He's trailing up his neck, sucking Rhys' earlobe into his mouth briefly, then he's running his tongue over the shell of his ear, his voice rough and hot when he speaks. "Gotta tell daddy what you want, or you won't get it."

Rhys groans and resists the urge to throw his arm over his face, instead curling his human fingers around Jack's wrist and looks him straight in the eyes. "Fuck me, daddy. Please."

“Fuck, kiddo," Jack hisses in an appreciative breath, then leans in to kiss him fervently, pressing his tongue between the boys lips to taste any thing he can reach. He pulls back after a few moments, his breaths coming just a little more harshly. Rhys whimpers faintly at the loss of contact. "You're killin' me.”

Jack straightens his stance, the hand previously supporting him making its way down to Rhys' waist and gripping him solidly. "And since you asked so nicely..." He smiles crookedly down at the younger man, pulling back his hips and thrusting into him, starting up a new rhythm. Rhys lets out a long, appreciative moan, his human fingers still curled around Jack's wrist while his robotic hand grasps at the edge of the desk above his head.

"See princess," He thrusts sharply, a near tortured shout erupting from the lithe man splayed out on the surface of his desk, "isn't it so much more fun when you just _give in?_ " Rhys weakly nods his assent, his head dropping back down to the desk with a dull thump. "Y-yes, daddy." Jack groans under his breath, his thrusts coming just a little quicker, an open mouthed moan pushing past Rhys' lips in response.

Rhys is pretty sure he's okay with his little slip up, particularly now that Jack is telling him what a 'good boy he is for daddy.' He's panting and shaking beneath him, his ankles practically digging into Jack's ass and he can feel his orgasm steadily creeping up on him. "Ja-aack," His metal hand comes up to wrap carefully around Jack's other wrist, his flesh hand sliding up to his forearm. "Daddy, p-please, I-I'm-" 

Jack keeps thrusting into him, and were the desk not bolted down he's sure it would be sliding across the floor with the force. But he at least acknowledges his plea, his right hand sliding down to grip Rhys' thigh tightly. "You wanna come, baby? That it?" Rhys nods fervently, releasing his hold on him, hands clutching uselessly at the desk. "Words, pumpkin." His thrusts slow but stay deep, deep, deep, _so deep_ \- Rhys feels breathless. "Yes, yes daddy, I wanna- I want to come, please!"

There's another groan and Jack's thrusting speeds up again, the hand at his waist sliding over to encircle Rhys' neglected cock, jerking him almost too fast. "Come on then, Rhysie. Come for daddy." And really, he feels like maybe that shouldn't be what does it for him, but the undeniable rush he feels tells him otherwise. 

He comes swearing and screaming a mixture of Jack's name and his new favorite moniker, back bowing off the desk and his vision spotting with white dots. He barely hears the 'Good boy,' coming from the other man. 

Jack isn't far behind him, burying his face against Rhys' neck and making an utterly wounded noise as his hips still against Rhys' ass and he comes, cursing him and praising him in equal measure.

They stay like that for a bit, panting against one another until Jack's softening cock slips out of him, a small sound exiting him at the loss. Jack grumbles quietly but lifts his head to meet Rhys' gaze with lazy eyes, leaning forward until their lips are pressed together in a surprisingly calm kiss. Rhys lets his eyes slip closed as he returns it, not about to question Jack's amicable behavior. 

It doesn't last of course, Jack ruining the moment with a sharp bite to Rhys' lower lip. He's used to it though, his only response a low hiss that only gets cut short when Jack rests his forehead against Rhys'. "I think I'm startin' to like that mouth of yours, kiddo."

Rhys just chuckles and weaves his human fingers through his boss's hair. "Still have a few hours left to change that." He winces at the pinch to his right ass cheek.

"Don't push it, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://tricksterbxtch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
